Mary-Jane’s-Deal
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Base off some what of the Deal by KalofDarkness. Mary Jane makes a deal that change her life. Sorry bad summary. Not for kids
1. Chapter1

Mary Jane Watson was in the apartment that she and her fiancé Peter Parker shared. She heard the door open. "Hey Peter How was work?" Peter entered the room. "It was great and going get better for Mr. Osborn want me to show you something that will get us more money."

She look at Peter who had a kind of blank look on his face as he held up a device and hit a button. There was a bright flash.

Mary Jane woke up and like nothing had happened were getting ready for the day like normal. "Peter, I'm going to take a shower..." She stop when she saw a bunch of paper on the table. She pick them up and look at them. "What are all these?" Peter look and then said. "Bills mostly. They keep pilling up and more came today."

"How are we going to pay for all this?" Asked Mary Jane worried. "I don't know Norman Osborn hasn't raised my salary. It will take forever." Answered Peter. Then a idea Came to Mary Jane and she thought to herself. "I got it. I'll just have to convince Norman to give Peter more money." Then She got ready for the day.

At the Oscorps

Norman sat behind the desk smiling to himself. His plan was going smoothly. The door open and his assistant walk in. "Here your coffee Mr. Osborn. Should wake you up for your date." Norman pretended to be surprised. "My date?" She nodded. "Yes with Mrs. Watson. She waiting outside."

"Send her in." Said Norman adjusting his suit. As Mary Jane wearing red dress and looking sexy as hell. "Mary Jane What can I do for you?" Norman gestured for her to sit.

"I want to make a deal with you Norman." Said Mary Jane sittings down. Norman raised a eyebrow. "And what kind of deal do suggest Mary Jane?"

Mary Jane took a deep breath. "If you agree to pay Peter more money. I'll become what anything you want me to be." Norman was silent for a few moments the He got to his feet and move until he stood behind Mary Jane. Only then did he speak.

"I'm not sure what you mean Mary Jane, will you explain?" Mary Jane slightly shivered when she felt Norman place his hands on her shoulders. "To get to the point Norman, is Let say you want to have sex with me everyday I'll be more than willing."

"What about Peter?" Asked Norman gently rubbing her shoulders. "I'm doing this for Peter." Mary Jane her voice almost a moan. "I don't mind having sex with you Norman, because my heart belongs to Peter no matter what happening is I'm willing to do anything for him." Norman hands move down to her breast and started gently squeezing them make Mary Jane to actually moan little.

Norman move his head right next to her ear. "And I would not take you away from Peter. But what happens if I win your heart as well?" Though in his head he knew he'll win her over once he was done with her. To the public she'll be Mary Jane Parker wife of Spider-Man but in truth she'll really be Mary Jane Osborn wife of the Green Goblin.

Mary Jane reach a hand up and touch his face. "Then I might have two husband. So do we have a deal Norman?"

He didn't answer right away because he was focused on tweaking Mary Jane's harden nipples through the dress. Enjoying how Mary Jane moan and shifted with pleasure. The hypnosis may have Mary Jane go with the deal. But her body was still her own and Norman knew once he won it even if Mary Jane mind cleared she will still be his.

Then he stop a went over to the painting of him on the wall behind the desk pulled it away to reveled a safe which he open and then after pretending to look inside which Mary Jane couldn't see because Norman's was blocking her view. He pulled out a contract. He close the safe and move back to his desk. Laying the contract on it.

"If we are going to do this you must sign this." Mary Jane look at the contract and Norman said. "You can read it if you want. But what it say is that you will become my mistress for as long as I want. You'll do whatever I ask you to do no matter what. On the cast of Peter your soon to be marriage to him will remain intact, I'll will not ask you to leave Peter for me. In return I'll pay not just Peter more money but pay all you experience. Now.." he pick up a pen and offered it to her. "Do we have a deal, Mary Jane."

Mary Jane look at the contract which seems to glow a bit thinking. But she had already decided to do this. "I love you Peter I'm doing this for you." She thought and took the pen. She sign her name at the bottom. "Now What?" She Asked. Norman smiled wickedly. "Now come and stand in front of me."

Mary Jane got up and move until she was in front of Norman. "Pull your dress up over your ass." Mary Jane left her dress up exposing her ass and pussy. Norman raised his eyebrow. "No panties, you were quite serious about this deal, weren't you Mary Jane?" She nodded. "I told you the truth Norman."

Norman nodded. "I can see that Mary Jane. I can't wait to do a certain fantasy with you. Now spread your legs." Mary Jane did spreading her legs to Norman asking. "What fantasy?"

Norman move his head closer to MJ pussy gently gripping her legs. "I have a fantastic of you and me having our own wedding. Before you marry Peter." He took thumb and began rubbing Mary Jane's pussy making her moan. Norman continue. "With you in a beautiful wedding dress saying I do take Norman Osborn as your husband. Of me on top of you my cock in you and you screaming that you love me and meaning it. Then before you walk down to Peter I'll pound you again and your pussy will be filled with my seed and a new Osborn will be born." Mary Jane should have be revolted by this but but was turn on instead.

"But the only way to get you to say that I must win you over starting with this." And then Norman began eating Mary Jane's pussy. Who reaction was to moan out loud with pleasure, laying back on the desk writhing and gripping Norman's head as his tongue and fingers began playing her like instruments.

And after only a few minutes he already made her cum a huge one. Mary Jane breath hard. She look down at him "Wow Norman, no one not even Peter never made me cum that fast."

Norman smiled. "Oh this is the beginning of something beautiful Mary Jane. Now get under the desk we're going do another fantasy where I talk with your future second husband who waiting outside unaware of what happening while you are sucking me your first husband off."

Mary Jane's eyes widen but she wasn't going to back slid. She went under the desk which was big enough for her and Norman's legs when he slide all the way in. Norman press a button on the phone. "Send in Mr. Parker now." Mary Jane heard the door open and her husband greeting Norman. She slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out the largest cock she had ever seen and it wasn't even hard yet. After getting over her shock Mary Jane took the cock in her mouth and began taking it all the way in. She began sucking it feeling it growing harder while she could hear Norman telling Peter while some how keeping his composure. "Mary Jane have convinced me to give you more money."

"Thank you Norman she a great woman I don't know what I do without her. What can I do to repay you." Said Peter and Norman smiled thinking to himself. "She is a great woman and is a great lover." Out load he said. "How about you let me take Mary Jane on some dinner dates Peter? I also found her a good gig for her modeling."

"Of course I'm sure Mary Jane would agree to some dinner with you." Norman resisted some how not to moan as he Came in Mary Jane's mouth down her throat and into her stomach. "Very well you may go now." Peter got up shook Norman's hand and left. Once the door closed the phone blink and Norman answered it. "He gone." Came his sectary. "Make sure I'm not disturbed for the rest of the day." He order then he hanged up. Pulled back from the desk to look down at Mary Jane. Who eyes had a hungry look in them. Norman could tell that was already winning her over some what. But he want to have complete. Norman offered Mary Jane his hand she took it and got to her feet. Norman Whispered In to her ear as he sat Mary Jane on his desk again and began rubbing his thumb on her pussy then to her shock started sticking his fingers into her ass. "I so want to fuck your pussy right now but I want to do it on our wedding day so."

Norman place the tip of his cock at Mary Jane's asshole. As he started putting it in Mary Jane moans got loader. "Have you not been fuck in the ass before?" Asked Norman smiling. "No!" Mange Mary Jane. "Then your ass is mine."

Norman started thrusting in and out of Mary Jane who soon screaming in both pain and pleasure. "My Ass is Ripping Open!" It was long before she Came which leak out of her pussy and on to Norman's thrusting cock. Then Norman came in her ass. Afterwards both were breathing hard and Mary Jane Thought. "If he can make my ass feel this good then how would he make my pussy feel?" Norman pulled out of Mary Jane's ass and said. "Tonight we are going on our first date. But before you go home to get ready go to this shop where you'll tell the owner I send you and you'll get your measurements for your wedding dress understand?"

Mary Jane nodded then as she got shakily to her feet Norman gave her kiss which made her light head. Though she returned it. When they separated all Mary Jane could say. "Thank you Norman."

"No problem my Mary Jane now go get ready for our date. I'll pick you up for it."

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE DATE


	2. Chapter2

(Mary Jane is dress in the outfit she wore for her date with Jason Jerome.)

Mary Jane and Norman were sitting at a table in one of the most expensive restaurants in New York talking about things like work and so just as if they were on a actual date.

Soon they were leaving the restaurant Norman arm around Mary Jane and gently lifting her skirt up to see her ass, no panties. He then lowered her skirt and lead her towards his limo. "So enjoying our date Mary Jane?"

"Yes Norman it was quite enjoyable." Said Mary Jane smiling at him. Norman then Whispered into her ear. "Good news your dress is ready as is everything for our wedding. After I drop you off at home you'll tell Peter that I got a modeling gig for you that will take about three to four weeks and you'll be leaving for it in two days." He felt Mary Jane shivered at the thought.

Norman open the door to the limo and they got in. When the door was closed Norman told the driver to head towards Mary Jane's home then he added. "The long way." Mary Jane knew something like this was going happen. She was wet from Norman words and the memories of him pounding her ass. Sure enough Norman pulled Mary Jane on to his lap and started kissing her. "What have come over me? Who am I?" Mary Jane thought as she returned the kiss with her fiancé boss and unaware to Peter though suspected by Norman his worst enemy.

After 5 minutes of kissing they separated and Norman open not just Mary Jane top exposing her breasts with their harden nipples, but open his zipper and pulled out his cock that had been in Mary Jane's ass and mind since this morning.

Mary Jane knew what to do she rose up so her head was touching the ceiling and with some difficulty sank Norman cock back into her ass and began slowly riding still not use to this feeling. Norman for his part started sucking on Mary Janes nipples. He lick them, gently bite them and soon was drinking the milk that came out.

Mary Jane held Norman's shaved head as she rode him picking up speed.

This continued for 10 minutes as the light of New York City move across the windows. The Norman said. "I'm going to cum again in your ass again Mary Jane!"

"Yes Cum In My Ass! Your Ass!" Then they came. Mary Jane cum leak on Norman's lap as his cum leak out of her ass. After regaining their breaths Norman Asked the drive. "How far are we?" The drive said that they were five minutes away. The two lovers look at each other's then blushing Mary Jane Said. "Five minutes of making out to pass the time." Norman smiled and pulled her into another passionate kiss that made Mary Jane cum again on his lap.

NEXT THE WEDDING


	3. Chapter3

The day before the fantasy of Mary Jane's wedding with Norman Osborn, Peter told her that he was going on a business trip and shouldn't be back for 4 weeks. This made Mary Jane suspense for that how long her so called Honeymoon with Norman would be. She didn't say anything but gave Peter a kiss as he got into the cab in front of their apartment and told him that she love him so much. To which he responded with. "I love you to Honey more than you know." Then the cab drove away.

During the time before she fell asleep Mary Jane mind was think about the next day and what was going to come. She realize that she might just fall in love with Norman tomorrow and if peter found out how much it would hurt him. So she decided that after the wedding and Honeymoon and when she saw Peter next she will tell him everything. She love him that much.

Next day

Mary Jane was pick up in Norman limo and was drove to Norman mansion.

When she got to it she was met by Norman who after giving her a quick kiss lead her into the house and through the halls telling her about the wedding.

"I have a priest that will say the words and a cameraman that will take pictures. Don't worry they will hold their tongue. But also it won't be binding unless you want it." Mary Jane look at Norman who gave a small smile and to her surprise Mary Jane smiled as well. Finally they reach a door.

"Your dress is in there. There is gloves and stockings but no bra or panties to wear. Your going look like a goddess in it." Said Norman then he said. "I'll leave you to get ready."

Mary Jane open the door and saw the most beautiful wedding dress she have ever seen.

A blend of silver and white, the dress was clearly made of a very thin silky material, it had a long split up the middle and a low corset which would clearly show of the top of her breasts once she wore it. The gloves went up to close to her shoulders the hands were open and were held by a ring the went around her middle finger. The stockings Norman had mentioned, like the dress they were all made of the same silky material and was extremely soft to the touch. Sitting down on a nearby chair she slowly pulled the stockings up her legs and Mary Jane noted just how soft the material was on her skin, the stockings came right up to just before her knees.

Just as Norman said no bra or panties there was the veil and a circlet made of silver. Once Mary Jane had everything on she turn to the mirror and gasp at how beautiful she look. After regaining her senses Mary Jane took off the engagement ring of Peter and laid it on her clothes then she spoke to the ring. "I love you Peter Parker and I swear even if Norman win my heart and is the only one I make love to, I will marry you and become your wife even if I bare Norman baby." Mary Jane sigh and continued. "And if you find out I won't leave you. I'll even let you bring Felica into the family and I'll become a lover to her as much as you or Norman. I just want to say that you Peter Parker was the first to win my heart and even if Norman win my body and my heart he'll only be the second."

Mary Jane then turn away from the ring and went to the door and open it. There was Norman Osborn wearing a suit and looking almost like a god though Mary Jane didn't know why she thought that waiting for her. He was looking at a pad. He then look at her as he set it down. "I understand Mary Jane and I expect what you said. Even though I will be second just to have you is enough." They stared at each other for a moment then Mary Jane started lean in to kiss then stop and said. "Let's go to our wedding Norman." Norman smiled took her hand and lead her towards a room nearby.

They reach the door and before going in Norman Asked. "Are you ready Mary Jane?" She nodded. When they got in Mary Jane saw several things one was the room look just like a chapel that was prepared for a wedding second the speakers and cameras. The third thing was the two men in the room. One was a bearded man with a camera in hand and the other was clearly a priest.

As they entered and started walking down the isle classic wedding music played from the speakers. The camera man took photos of the two. Mary Jane couldn't help thinking that she knew the man. Finally they reach the altar where two ring stood on a pedestal.

They turn to face each other gazing into each other's eyes. Then priest raised his arms up. "We are here today to witness to souls join in love and marriage for this life and the next." Norman pick the ring that held a huge beautiful diamond on it. Then the priest asked.

"Do you take Mary Jane Watson to be your lawful wife forsaking all others to have and to hold in sickness and in health from this moment on before God?" Norman pulled the veil up and gazed at Mary Jane as he slip the ring on to her finger. He then said. "I do." And Mary Jane saw that he meant it. She felt a shivered go through her but not of fear.

The priest turn to Mary Jane as the cameraman continued taking pictures and asked. She pick up the ring on the pedestal.

"Do you take Norman Osborn to be your lawful husband forsaking all others expect Peter Parker to have to hold in sickness and in health from this moment on before God?" Mary Jane was surprise by the add words in the classic words. She look into Norman's eyes and saw that he wasn't going to take her away from Peter but wanted her to himself as well. It gave Mary Jane's beating faster and made her say the next words with full meaning as she put the ring on Norman finger.

"I do." The priest raised his arms up and said loudly. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." However it was Mary Jane that kiss the groom though he returned it and they stood there kissing full of love as the cameras captured everything. When they separated they just gazed at each other. Then Norman said. "Come Mrs. Osborn let go on our honeymoon." He then thank both men and lead Mary Jane out of the room. Though as Mary Jane past the cameraman she lock eyes with him and saw some Hazel eyes that she knew and realize who he was. The man smiled and nodded as she was lead towards her honeymoon with her husband.

NEXT HONEYMOON


End file.
